Wave Of Secrets
"I can't believe this..." "It's the truth." "Why would you do this to me?" "Because I'm a monster." Prompt Lilyfoot was destined to betray everyone from the very beginning. So why can't she betray Cedarfang? The Blurb Sonata was just a rogue, and nobody cared about her. But after her destiny is changed, something snaps inside of her. Soon, she's bouncing from place to place, betraying everyone she meets. When she's accepted into RushClan, she knows she can destroy them all, with one final wave of chaos. She doesn't care about anyone, so why is Cedarfang in her way? Prologue ...when you make a choice... Sonata's brown eyes blinked in the darkness. She could see the faint outline of her brother sleeping, a few feet away. She envied Cedric's ability to fall asleep easily. The rise and fall of his chest made Sonata sure he was drifting, and she got up from her nest. The barn was too stifling at night at this time of year, and Sonata felt the need for some fresh air. She stepped outside, and a ripple of breeze washed over her pale fur. The moon shone down from above, and Sonata sighed. Everything had been okay at the farm, until her and Cedric's parents had died. From there, it was one catastrophe after another. First, a group of travellers had tried to move in. Then, there was an awful flood, and a litter of kits was washed away. Then, Sonata and Cedric lost their sister, Aria. "It gets better." Sonata whispered to herself, "Right?" But Sonata knew better than to lie to herself. Cedric was already enamoured by Rosie, a nearby loner. Sonata couldn't blame him. Rosie was beautiful, and always kind, caring, and sweet. Sonata envied her too. When Cedric left the farm to be mates with Rosie, she would be all alone. The farm was very large, and Sonata constantly got lost, even though she'd lived there for her whole life. She'd never left the grounds though, not even when the flood came. Instead, she climbed the roof with Dusk, and they watched the water rise. Memories of the flood brought back memories of Dusk, and Sonata cursed herself. Dusk had been one of the cats among the travellers, that had entered the barn. But when the travellers fought the barn cats, Dusk joined Sonata and her siblings. Sonata had had a future with Dusk. But when Aria's kits disappeared, he went looking for them. And then, he never came back. Tears trickled down Sonata's face. She hated remembering those awful times. Cedric was all she had left now, and even he would be gone soon. "I can't make him stay. I'm his sister. I want him to be happy." But she could still feel her heartstrings tugging, as she looked at the sky. There were no clouds, and Sonata was grateful, as she could look at the stars. When her mother was still around, Sonata would stargaze with her. Suddenly, one star streaked across the sky, and Sonata widened her eyes. "Make a wish..." ''Her mother's voice whispered to her. Sonata quickly shut her eyes. ''I wish... to start over. Have a new life, and never have to remember the past. With that, something inside hit her like a pile of rocks. "I can change my own destiny. I don't need Cedric. I can be strong." Sonata mewed. Her eyes gleamed, and she walked away from the farm, using the moonlight to guide her. When she passed by Rosie's den, a smirk fell upon her face. She entered the den, and every so quietly, slit Rosie's throat. The creamy she-cat died right there, not knowing she had just been murdered. From there, Sonata left the area entirly. Her eyes were set on a new prize. A new group of cats, and a new life. She continued her pursuit, well into dawn's early hours. Before the sun rose, she found her destination. The group of loners that lived in the caves below the forest. When Sonata arrived, a guard hissed at her, "Who are you?" Sonata gulped, "I'm looking for your leader. I want to... to live here. Please, I have no one else. My sister is gone." The guard's eye softened, "I know that feeling. Come with me, and I'll introduce you to Spike." Sonata followed the guard. From there, her situation was explained to a large brown tom. He looked Sonata over carefully, then nodded, "She's perfect. Good for hunting, and navigating the caverns. I think she'll make a wonderful addition to this place. "Just one question. What's your name?" Spike mewed. Sonata gulped. This was it. Her one chance to start over, to never live her old life again. "Dusk. My name is Dusk." ...when you seal your fate... Chapter One ...when you live another life... My eyes focused in the darkness. The mouse that had been squeaking around was in my sight lines, and I crept forwards, hoping to capture it. I pounced, and the mouse was dead in my mouth. I turned around happily, only to spot someone behind me. "Who's there?" I hissed, "We don't take lightly to intruders!" The mystery cat stepped into a small beam of moonlight. As her fur hit the rays, I relaxed in recognition, "Sashimi." I mewed curtly, "What are you doing awake at this hour?" Sashimi growled, "I could say the same to you, Adagio. You've been acting weird, ever since Everest let you into his group." I let my fur lie flat, and replied, "Acting weird? Whatever do you mean?" Sashimi's ginger fur rose on her back, "You say you grew up alone, but I'm starting to doubt that. Just look at you! You spent the last few moons somewhere else, I know you did." I rolled my eyes, "And where exactly was I, Sashimi?" The dark ginger she-cat stalked forwards, "Before you came to Everest, you had a life. Don't lie to me, Adagio. You act nervous every time we visit the ruins of past groups. Every single time!" I growled, "Maybe it's the notion that our group could be slayed, just like the others!" Sashimi's eyes spark, "Really? Or maybe you used to be there. You're a spy, a traitor!" "Don't be stupid. You think I could come from those other groups? Do you have any idea how many there were?" I mewed, "Spike, Ferris, Marsha, Tyr, Zina... You think I could have been from them? Foolish." Sashimi flicked her tail, "I've never liked you, Adagio. Always so good, and so perfect. Always sucking up to Everest." "Please. Sucking up to Everest? That's what you do. I pull my weight around here." The ginger she-cat spat, "I'm watching you, Adagio!" Then she turned tail, and went back into the nest for the night. As soon as she was out of ear-shot, I cursed. Sashimi might be a dolt, but her suspicions were correct. I had been a member of those groups. Always under a different name. Never letting my past catch me. As soon as they trusted me... they were murdered. Dusk, Aria, Blaze, Dazzle, Brin, and now Adagio. But with Sashimi's deductions, I was in danger. I had to kill them. Kill them all, before I was discovered. And then, I would move onto the next group, with a new identity in tow. I climbed a tree for the night. The next day, I would plan, and then I would kill them. Simple plans like that, don't go wrong. ~ In the early hours of the morning, I slunk out of my nest. My claws were at the ready, as I prepared to strike every cat in this miserable den. They all died so quickly, so painlessly. Just like the other groups. Just like Rosie, from all those moons ago. I felt oddly proud of myself. Mass murder isn't usually a rewarding game, but it felt so good to finally tear Sashimi's throat out. That ignorant twit had crossed me for the last time. Everest was the last to die. As the leader, I felt it was appropriate. The guards had already been slain, and besides myself, there was no living, breathing cat in the entire den. I considered it a job well done, and left. As I left the den, it began to rain, and my pelt dragged down. Still, I kept going, eager to get away from this mess, and start all over. Adagio was no more. I walked all night, with no luck in finding another rouge group. I doubted I'd killed them all off, so I continued searching. Then, something struck me. I'd always been content with the moorlands, and the edge of the forest. Never had I ventured deep into the undergrowth, looking for danger. Dawn came, and I was still searching. But the scent of cat was on the wind, and I delved ever deeper into the wilderness. Until I rammed smack into what could have been my next target. The cat I hit was on his paws quickly, and his eyes were dark, "Who are you? Rouges aren't allowed on RushClan land." So these are the Clans that were spoken about. There's more than any rougue group. If I could get in... "Depends who's asking." I replied saucily, "Who are you?" The tom snorted, "Feisty, are we? The name's Cedarfang." His brown and white pelt flattened, "Return the favour." I didn't have a lot of time, and I quickly said the first name that came to mind, "I'm Lily. Pleasure to meet you, Cedarfang." Cedarfang looks at me oddly, then shakes his head, "What are you doing on RushClan land?" "Looking for your leader." I replied, "I've had my own agenda for too long." He mews, "You want to meet Deerstar? Fine by me." Cedarfang leads me through several complicated paths, and then into a clearing full of cats. Perfect. We arrive at a small crack in the rocks, shrouded by hanging lichen, "Deerstar is in here. Come on." From there I'm introduced to a lithe brown she-cat. Deerstar gives me an overview of the Clan, and just like that, she accepts me into RushClan. There's some foolish ceremony, and my name changes to Lilyfoot. It doesn't matter. None of it matters. Because they will all die, very soon. ...when you plan a murder... Chapter Two ...when you remember the past... Sunlight falls upon the camp. Once more, I had to stay awake all night. I haven't slept in two days, and I can hardly keep my eyes open. Luckily for me, someone named Russetheart appears, and guides me into a den. The Warrior's Den. It's meant to sound special, but really, it's just another role in a group of survivors. The only difference, is that the rouge groups had cats who hunted, and cats who fought. Here, there'll all moulded into one mess. All it really means, is that I have extra cats to share a den with. There is one empty nest in the den, next to Cedarfang. I lie down, and fall asleep in a heartbeat. ~ Something tries to shake me. "Lilyfoot! Lilyfoot!" I groaned, and rolled over, only to meet Cedarfang's gaze, "Wake up! Mallownose wants you on a border patrol." A border patrol? I suppose that's a good way to know my territory. "Okay." I muttered, "Give me a second." I yawned, and stood up, exiting the den. A pearly white she-cat, who I assume is Mallownose, points me in the direction of three other cats. "She's finally here. Alright everyone, move out!" I stayed in the back, while a muscular tom named Flamestripe led everyone around. A young warrior named Daisypetal followed him blindly, while an apprentice named Cinderpaw just scowled at them. Eventually, Cinderpaw noticed my constant curiosity, "Hey, rogue! Quit asking questions!" I hissed, "I don't have to listen to you." "I'm serious!" Cinderpaw growled, "If you talk that much, you'll have to clean out the nursery." I eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing, in case what she said was true. Flamestripe led everyone to the border, and we set the marks. As we headed back, Flamestripe fell in behind and walked with me, "Listen to me, 'Lilyfoot'. You don't belong here. Deerstar might be dumb enough to trust you, but I sure won't. Watch your back, rouge." I gulped, and he picked up the pace, once more leading the patrol. Cinderpaw nudged me, "Always keep one eye open. Flamestripe means what he says." Great. Someone targetting me before I even plan my attack. He's just like Sashimi, only worse. Everyone was silent as we returned to camp. Flamestripe went to give some report, Daisypetal joined another patrol, and Cinderpaw disappeared. And Cedarfang appeared in my sight. He looked disinterested, while wind blew through his fur. It was in that moment... when he reminded me of someone. ~ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Prompts